Inheritence
by MercuryxShotxMyxHeart
Summary: Theodore Nott was just fine when his fellow Slytherins scorned him. Happy in fact. But then Draco Malfoy just had to get his Inheritence and become a draconian and desire him as his mate! Damn you Draco Malfoy!
1. The Beginning

AN: My first story. Don't be easy on me, please. I want to see if I'm a decent author.

THEODORE POV.

He's staring at me, Draco Malfoy. His molten mercury- like eyes watching my every move. His draconian scales glittering in the candle light. I would like to say that he looked even better than Adonis- in a supernatural way- but, at the moment, I hate him. To answer all- or some- of your questions, I will show you this flashback.

*FLASHBACK*

"Mmm… Fletchey, your mouth is so wonderful!" I moaned , out of delight. I was in an abandoned classroom with Justin Finch Fletchey, snogging. Justin's so-called 'wonderful' mouth was on my neck nipping and leaving love bites. I was clutching onto his scalp, trying to bring his lips back to mine. Suddenly, I heard a growl. My eyes widening, alerting Justin, "Umm… J-Justin, I think I heard something…" I whispered, my voice breaking in fear. Justin lifted his head from my neck, replying in a husky voice, "You must be hearing things, babe". Justin then smashed his lips to mine. I would like to say that I didn't hear the noises again after that, but, by the time Fletchey was pre-paring me, I heard another growl, but this time, it was louder, closer.

And then, I saw a flash of white-blond hair. "Justin…" I whimpered, clinging to his robes. "Come on, babe, I bet you it was nothing. Just forget about it." He said turning me around and positioning himself at my entrance. Justin was about to push the tip of his cock into me. But then, I felt him leave my side. "Justin?" I yelped. "Hello, babe."


	2. The Next Day

If you could tell, after that, Justin and I didn't get any further. Usually, I would be disappointed, but tonight I was scared shitless. I didn't even care when Justin said we wouldn't be hooking up again. Good riddance.

The next day, I was on edge. I mean, how could I not be? Draco Malfoy caught me hooking up with Justin Finch-Fletchey. For all I knew, Draco could have spread it around school. And my reputation of standing in the shadows would be over. And that would make me vulnerable to attacks. The last thing I needed. I mean, look at me, this body is made for being taken in sex, not battle. And for staying in the shadows, not the spotlight.

So from the time I woke up, until I finally went to sleep, I was constantly alert. 'Constant Vigilance', as fourth year DADA teacher Auror Moody said. At breakfast, I arrived early to avoid running into Draco, though I doubted he would tell anyone, since no one really knew of me, he held much sway in Slytherin. It'd be smart to be prepared, just in case. And I went to all my classes early, and sat in the back, with my head down, trying to be invisible, though I had no classes with him, virtually everyone was under Draco's spell.

At lunch, I sat at the end of the table, the opposite of Draco's front of the table. I wasn't there long, just ate my lunch and left, speed walking as fast as I could while everything was in full swing. I also spent a lot of time in the library, knowing Draco rarely went, seeing as his father would buy him all the books he needed for his classes. It didn't hurt that I learned some things too. Did you know that the library had fiction books? I was just as surprised as you, I mean, Twilight books, seriously? The Wizarding World is turning on me.

As I was coming to terms with how the Wizarding World was slowly becoming modern, the Satan I was trying to avoid found me.

" Are you reading Twilight?" I was so surprised I jumped, dropping my book ,and wincing as it tumbled from my hands, down to the floor.

"Quiet!" hissed Madame Pince, her wrinkled face abnormally scrunched up as she scowled at us. "Sorry" we (or at least I) mumbled before returning to our conversation (puh-lease, more like my impending doom).

Believe it or not, Draco didn't look as intimidating as his reputation was. Draco has the look of a beautiful creature, an absolutely dazzling creature that has the misfortune of walking the Earth. It took all I had not to throw myself to his knees and beg to not be punished for being in his presence. But I resisted, turning my eyes away from him.

"So, how's it going?" sorr-ey, I didn't know what else to say. So if you didn't catch on the chapter above, I lied. I told you _'Draco isn't as intimidating as his reputation'_. Yeah, that was the lie. He is as intimidating, since he's so beautiful, he was able to create his reputation in the first place. His smart mouth also got him his high standing … in school, that is.

Draco and I stood there for several awkward moments, and I realized that before last night, we hadn't even uttered a word to each other, Basically strangers, we had only known of each other because of our last names; Malfoy and Nott. Both rich, old, pureblood families that had a few transactions in the last century or so. Finally, Draco replied, "I'm doing alright, just came into my inheritance, trying to find my mate." His mercury eyes darkening as he continued, "I encountered them last night, but I think they have been avoiding me, have you seen them?"

"What are you talking about?" I was honestly confused on what Draco said, he met his mate last night …? They have been avoiding him… _'I arrived early to __**avoid**__ Draco…'_ Wait a minute. Could I really be Draco's mate. A part of me is rejoicing in the fact that such a beautiful being is to be with me forever, while another part is drowning in dread. I'm bonded to someone for the rest of my life, and he's a Malfoy? A Malfoy, whose famed for saying that their blood was as pure as could be.

Oh irony, how I love you so. A Malfoy, who used to discriminate against anything non-pureblooded and tainted, actually had their blood tainted and was a magical creature. How funny was that?

I couldn't help but pity the poor thing that was Draco's mate. But wait, as I finally came to ('accept' would never be the word) understand why I know this, I realized that I was _'the poor thing that was Draco's mate'. _My eyes were double the size of plates. My eyes flew over to Draco, who was smirking his _'I own you' _smirk, but I wasn't enraptured in his beauty this time. This time I was angry at the fact that Draco was bringing down with him. And the fact that I was mesmerized by him earlier.

"I hate you! You did this to me! Damn you Draco Malfoy!"

I didn't even mind that I sounded like a pregnant woman screaming at her husband in labor. I mean the woman, not the man.


End file.
